Rosanne Thrace
Rosanne Thrace is an Inquisitor of Ordo Hereticus. She has renowned herself throughout the years of service to the Inquisition by way of rooting out corruption and lies within the Imperium. She has been involved in some checkered events and her loyalty was questioned at times, yet she managed to evade scrutiny of the other Inquisitors through her deeds and cunning. History Highborn Prodigy Rosanne Thrace was born on Aporia - a Paradise World within the Argus Sector. Third child and second daughter of Lord Reuben Thrace and Cassandra Blackbourne. Thraces are a line of Rogue Traders and her father a prominent Trader himself. She grew up among pompous nobles, scheming courtiers, walked among grand beautiful hanging gardens and lavish promenades bustling with royally dressed citizens completely secluded from the terrors of the galaxy. "Mother advised I should record my feelings and my life to keep my thoughts in order, so here I go. This life doesn't seem right. We live in a paradise among the gathering storm of death, heresy and evil. People here pretend like nothing is wrong with the the Empire, they cajole and scheme to gain power they don't deserve or know what to do with. Even my family, whom I love dearly are not pure of heart. They have virtues and they have vices, we all do, but is not our duty to everyone else to strive and build upon our virtues rather than pursue our vices for power and wealth. Some nights I stare at the stars and imagine all the pain and suffering the faithful suffer, those faithful who have not been fortunate enough to be born into wealth and prestige. They hurt while we pretend everything is fine. This is not right." '---Entry 1. 155.890.M41.---' Rose was eventually recognized by her parents as a clever young woman showing great faith, mental fortitude and intellect. She was groomed into an Administratum position by her father, trying to secure a legacy for his family and a future for his daughter. She was groomed to be a diplomat above all and one day continue the legacy of Thrace family as a Rogue Trader herself. Rose was eventually assigned to one of her father's fleets as a sort of initiation journey. "I have been granted the 'prestige' of joining one of my fathers fleets to expand his reach. While I do believe he has the best intentions of progressing the Imperium, he does so out of selfishness. He knows elevating the Empire will result in elevating himself. Perhaps I should be more thankful since he is doing it to keep his family in power and ensure a brighter future for us. Regardless, this will be my first time away from this self-indulgent paradise of a planet (And no I am not counting social trips to Scythis as a get-away. Damned bureaucrats, sometimes I wish I couldn't see through their veiled pleasantries and lies). We are to visit the Hive World of Aldrachyr outside the local cluster. Apparently they have been slow on tithes. I am just happy to be out of here, if just for a while." '---Entry 44. 002.895.M41.---' "The cruiser has been a welcome change of pace and scenery. I often find myself in the lower halls, conversing with the staff and the guardsmen. Their experience of the world is so much different than my own, they tell tales that hardly seem believable but I know they are. I can tell when they lie, when they avert their eyes and get nervous when I ask about lost equipment. I even reported those thieves to the Captain, it felt just. Speaking of, that Captain - Lyco Sadrak, there's an opportunistic bastard if I've ever seen one, and I've seen one too many. One of my fathers lackeys, talks down to everyone but me, he knows better than to displease my father. Sometimes I wish he would speak out against me, just so he showed his true colors." '---Entry 51. 300.895.M41.---' "The training in hand-to-hand combat is finally paying off. I stood my own against Gelder today, even knocked his ass on the ground. That's quite an achievement for a noblewoman fighting a trained Guardsman, if I do say so myself. I still haven't had the heart to tell him that our relationship isn't going anywhere beyond physical. He will probably think that I feel too proud and pompous to be seen with a simple guardsman - a war orphan with nothing to his name but a gun and a number. He really doesn't know me well at all. On a more positive note an Inquisitor just joined our fleet. From what I heard during the meeting with the Captain he had (Still wish my father had hired a competent man for this job), Inquisitor Marcellus is seemingly on his way to investigate a certain noble family on Aldrachyr. I can only assume it is under pretenses of heresy or perhaps chaos worship from what I could gather during our short conversation. That man is hard to read." '---Entry 95. 199.896.M41.---' Hereticus Acolyte After the Trade mission reached it's destination and Inquisitor Marcellus finished his investigation of the royal families on Aldrachyr, he offered the young Rosanne a position as his acolyte, noticing the potential in her and a future within the Inquisition. "I have finally made the decision. I will be joining Inquisitor Marcellus as his acolyte. This is what I want, more-over this is what I have to do. I have a feeling of responsibility, my responsibility to the Imperium. If Inquisitor Marcellus indeed sees something in me to offer me such an opportunity, is it not my duty to take it up? He could have conscripted me (Even if that would have caused some conflict) but instead he offered. This is my chance to make a change. Even if my family won't understand, they will have to accept." '---Entry 142. 899.896.M41.---' "Another block of reports, data and correspondences to cipher through. I know I am doing something, but it doesn't feel like I am doing anything. This is exactly what the Administratum are tasked with, exactly what I was groomed for by my father and sought to avoid. I am to investigate two Houses and any connection between them. Marcellus seems to think there may be nefarious influences linking them. If that is the case the implications are grave. An entire web of cultists and chaos worshipers spanning an entire sector? I should stop being so selfish, this is important. The other acolytes have began calling me Thorns (very clever), I guess I do have a talent of getting under other peoples skins. I am at least being trained to fight properly, not just self-defense, proper combat tactics. Far-flung from the sparring matches I had with Gelder. I wonder what he is doing right now." '---Entry 331. 800.898.M41.---' "They killed most of us. The horrific apparitions and daemons ripped apart eight acolytes, people I considered colleagues, friends even. I got to know them, I got too close and their death hit harder because of it. I knew something like this would happen, but no amount of premeditation would prepare me for the reality. Inquisitor Marcellus told me that I should distance myself from people I work with, precisely because of situations like this, things that may break me and make me clumsy, impair my duty. I have to hone myself to be a tool of the Emperor - a weapon does not feel, it serves its purpose. Perhaps he is right, we can't lose sight of our goal no matter the losses, no matter the cost. The cult is still at large and now they know we are onto them. I must sharpen myself, next time will be worse." '---Entry 388. 004.899.M41.---' "Inquisitor Marcellus has felt the need to employ the services of a Culexus Assassin. There is something extremely sinister and unsettling about his presence. The cultists and daemons had a sense of taint and unbridled chaos, but entirely predictable. This...thing - Abel, speaks polite and pleasant words, but behind it's smiling eyes is a malicious emptiness. I get shivers down my spine every time I turn my back on him. I can only imagine what Dahlia feels around him, after all assassins like him were trained to kill psykers like her. I shouldn't dwell on that too much, they are both assets to our investigation and we do need someone who can help with uprooting this chaos cult. I have also uncovered a connection between the suspects we interrogated, we might have a cult headquarters on our hands. If I am right, we will need all the help we can get." '---Entry 422. 129.899.M41.---' "The initiation is over, I have been introduced into the ranks of Inquisition as an official Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor. The initiation was transcendent. I felt pride, a revitalized sense of purpose and acknowledgment in the eyes of the Emperor. A lot of people have died for me to get here. The way we uprooted the chaos cult on Hedris III was not the way it was supposed to go down. The nightmares still have not ceased to torture my mind. Only myself, Marcellus, the assassin and his handler made it out alive and sometimes I feel like we were worse for it. Marcellus taught me to distance, yet I can't shake my memories of those we lost. Sometimes I want to be more like a Culexus, an unfeeling tool of Emperors will with nothing but a blind purpose and unfailing duty. At least that is how Marcellus has been grooming me, loyalty to superiors above all. He seems colder and more distant as time has went by. Perhaps the death of those under his command has weighed on him much like myself. Regardless of my feelings I aim to continue serving with the Inquisitor as part of his cadre, our job is not yet done." '---Entry 434. 244.899.M41.---' Knives in the Dark "I have not seen anything like this. Depraved and dark. The bodies of the officials were dismembered with clear intent and arranged across the floor in the form of an Imperial Aquila with blood filling the mosaic crevices. It was almost artistic. At the very least the monster who did this thought it was, in it's own twisted way. I would have suspected daemons if I didn't know better. I don't think I ever fully understood Abel, but that does not excuse me not seeing through the veils of politeness and civility he hid himself behind. I tried to withhold any judgement on the basis of him being a blank, presumably someone without a soul. He has kept up this macabre for over 5 years, I wonder how long he has been planning to reveal himself, how he relished for the terror he could inflict. The most twisted part of all this is he was the one I confided in the most, even more so than Marcellus. He felt like a mirror to me, like I could unveil my feelings and plights to him and not be judged. He even left me a message among his 'art', he relishes in tormenting me or is it something else? I have not revealed it was him to Marcellus yet." '---Entry 799. 091.905.M41.---' "I sent out my informants forty days ago and they were supposed to flock back to the ship five days ago. None of them did. This does not add up. Their job was to investigate this chaos cult that by the minute seems to be expanding to immeasurable amounts. Several systems and planets, sectors apart turn out to be connected with thinnest strands of corruption. Abel wouldn't be interested in erasing and covering up evidence revealing cultists. He would take pride and delight in his work and the torture that brings us, the bodies would show up. My informants have been classified MIA. Somebody is working really hard to pin the murders on our rogue assassin while bleeding us dry as we chase into the darkness. Whoever is the insider released Abel as I have yet to tell anyone. I grow suspicious of my colleagues. I fear that my negligence of those nearby and constant vigilance of those far away will result in another Inquisitorial agent going rogue before we see it coming. I must be careful, whoever is doing this is acutely aware of our investigation." '---Entry 850. 100.906.M41.---' "This shadowed web is slowly grasping around my neck and dragging me into the folds. We keep circling around and chasing our own tails and it is infuriating. If there ever needed to be any more reassurance we have an insider, this is it. They are getting more brazen and confident, several acolytes were killed on the Blackship and their records erased. I am beginning to suspect everyone and they see it, this might turn on me if we don't find the traitor soon. I am still hiding Abels involvement in the atrocity that set off this chain reaction. At this point I am not even sure why. Marcellus is resorting to calling in all Inquisitors within the sector for a conclave. He has only told me. I feel like he is the only one on this ship who trusts me. We have set out to the Feral World of Nareman IV for the conclave. I must hold on to hope." '---Entry 911. 799.906.M41.---' Wicked Hunt "It has been a long time since I made an entry in my personal journal. I guess it was difficult coming to terms with what happened and rationalize it, stop blaming myself. Half of my face was eroded by chemicals, my spine severely damaged, lost both my arms. Yet it all feels void and null for the pain I feel in my soul. Like someone set loose a murder of crows to peck at my insides. My face will be rejuvenated, the spine and arms will be replaced, but I don't know what will it take to restore that part of me that was lost in that chamber. That part of me that lies dead along the twelve Inquisitors Marcellus murdered." '---Entry 912. 429.907.M41.---' According to official reports submitted by Inquisitor Thrace, Marcellus revealed himself to be the rogue agent when he killed twelve Inquisitors of various Ordos after they were called to Nareman IV for a conclave meeting. The only survivor of the chemical explosion within the ruined chambers of an ancient castle was Inquisitor Rosanne Thrace. Having suffered serious injuries to her head, spine and arms the Inquisitor waited five days to make sure the traitor was gone and sent out a distress signal to the closest Imperial World. Rosanne was then transported to the Hive World of Antrium where she spent close to a year in extensive surgery, having her spine, eye, one lung and both arms replaced with bionics. The Inquisitor vowed to hunt down the traitor. Rosanne gathered the survivors and those in Marcellus' employ who managed to survive and didn't join the traitor. Unfortunately for them, Marcellus seemingly disappeared from the Imperium's eye and hasn't been seen for more than forty years since the betrayal on Nareman, despite Rosanne's constant vigilance and information gathering reaching across several sectors. "Forty five years of silence. Forty five years of routine fruitless investigations and today of all one of my agents approaches me with pict-captures and recordings of Marcellus. It seems like no time has passed at all, it feels like we are just picking off where we left off - in the ruin on Nareman IV. To make this day even more bizarre, a series of mysterious and brutal murders have been spotted on the same world. From the picts I've seen, Abel has not changed much. This is beyond coincidence, yet why would these two be working together. It didn't make sense back then and it doesn't still. I must be very careful about where I set my foot next." '---Entry 3889. 002.951.M41.---' "I've made arrangements with House Adraxis. Me and my agents are to set up headquarters in the Adraxis Hive and conduct our operations from here. Only Matriarch Tabitha Adraxis is aware of our presence and I intend to keep it that way. I've employed several assassins by proxy, they will stay on hold until further orders. I don't want to let Marcellus know of our presence before he receives a bullet through the back of his head. '' '---Entry 3900. 088.951.M41.---''' "I've finally captured Abel. We came upon him in one of the nobles mansions in the spire while he was feasting on the murdered family, a new low for him. Surprisingly he didn't put up a fight, he surrendered peacefully. He knew I wasn't going to kill him. Why didn't I? I am keeping him chained up, from what interrogation he was subjected to it seems he is after Marcellus himself, although it seemed I was being interrogated by him. Marcellus treated him like an animal, much like anyone else and Abel can't stand that. He despises indignity and he has felt nothing but that his entire life. The monster can see through me as I can see through him. Darkness and emptiness inside that man is slowly consuming me. I see myself in him, a darker reflection of myself and I fear it. I am going to let him loose." '---Entry 3910. 100.951.M41.---' "This black cage keeps twisting its walls around me, I am losing track of space and time. Every night I kill kill Marcellus. Haven't slept in what seems like a year. We move from mansion to mansion, every place looks like the last. He kills them and I can't can't do anything about it. Walls stained with blood blood, bodies adorning the floor like a matching carpet. I think I am slowly falling into that pitch black pit with no way out, my greatest fear or is it my salvation. I don't know whether to trust trust myself or Abel, doesn't seem like there is a difference anymore. Am I not as guilty guilty as him by watching him kill the innocent? I am participating is what he told me. I have lost the light. Where did the naive girl go, the girl who thought she could change the world. All she did is change herself. Can I change him? Emperor knows I tried, I kept him alive alive didn't I. No, no I ordered the kill. Did I kill Marcellus? I can't keep my thoughts straight, like strands of thread they keep dancing around my fingers. He is dosing me with something. What am I to him? He told me we are friends last night when I asked why he keeps doing this. He is concerned about my well-being. It gets hazy, the thread has slipped through my fingers." '---Scribblings on a piece of parchment---' Inquisitor Rosanne Thrace succeeded in hunting down the Rogue Inquisitor Marcellus. In her official report she stated that after Rogue Culexus Abel lead the hunting party to Marcellus, Inquisitor Thrace ordered to kill both traitors. While Marcellus was shot and killed by several Exitus shots(Body not recovered, presumably lost in the lower Hive) Abel tore through Inquisitors cadre and captured Rosanne with intent of torture. Days later she was discovered by her acolyte Aedra Valerii. The acolyte was killed by the rogue assassins hand-flamer but this allowed for Rosanne to gain the upper hand over her captor and incinerate the rogue assassin with his own weapon. The White Hand "I find myself in my chambers drinking Amasec and Tranq more often than not. The numbness of all senses is a welcome change. I don't want to see through them all, I don't want to empathize with traitors and heretics, yet that is why I am good at what I do. No, if I was any good I would not have neglected two traitors closest to me and let them slip through my fingers and wreak havoc. At least Marcellus is dead. I still see Aedra's face every time I close my eyes. The life slowly drifting away from her blue eyes, looking up at me. I need another drink." '---Entry 4242. 899.954.M41.---' "The reports of these Blood Wight Astartes keep piling up. Evidence of them worshiping some spirit, conflicting sightings, traitors within their ranks. If they are as proud as their progenitors I will have to be careful and prepare for the worst. I have already released my spies to Tumulus - their homeworld, to assess the surroundings and their presence. I will take my Blackship to Scythis and other Hive Worlds to recruit their Regiments and gather an army. If this turns sour, we will need that army. If they are indeed worshiping a daemon it has had its grasp on them for a very long time. I must consider declaring an Exterminatus, if all else fails we can't let the corruption spread." '---Entry 4310. 677.955.M41.---' "Assigning command of the seven regiments to Colonel Commander Laurencius turned out to be the right decision. She is extremely determined and capable. The vanguard of the army and myself are currently occupying the frontal defense of the Blood Wights monastery, the planetside astartes along their Chapter Master have hunkered down deep within the catacombs. We have to prepare the planet against reinforcements. According to my informants the Chapter is eight companies strong, there are only 200 odd marines on Tumulus. Laurencius fears we won't be able to hold against the entire strength of the chapter. She has had fought alongside the Blood Wights in the past during an Ork invasion on the sector. I can see she feels conflicted about this war, she is unsure of who her allies are. I trust her to follow my lead, but I had several agents keep an eye on her, I can't afford absolute trust, not anymore. I know I should not be conflicted in my decisions, yet I keep wondering if I could have done something differently, if it hadn't come to open conflict. How many more people will have to die due to my decisions?" ''---Entry 4351. 121.956.M41.---'' "I walked through the cold, grand halls of Wrathspires catacombs following in the footsteps of their Chapter Master. I thought about driving a blade through his back and ending the chapter, despite the fact that I gave them my word that I will witness this spirit of theirs. As I passed through the halls adorned with memorabilia of their fallen brothers, beautiful paintings of the Emperor, angelic beings, intricate tapestries and imposing alabaster sculptures. This was not the work of men possessed and influenced by a daemon, this was the work of true devotion through the pains and plights they had endured. Once we reached the end of the hall two astartes pushed open two large iron doors to reveal a grand circular room adorned with tapestries, carpets, frescoes and hundreds of candles with tiny bits of sunlight reaching in through the far away ceiling cracks. In the middle stood a large statue of an angelic woman holding a sword in one hand and scales in the other. The candlesmoke stacks began twisting around the legs of the statue and the sparse rays of light became brighter as they touched upon the shoulders of the stone figure. An obscure form of an angel made entirely of smoke and light formed around the statue and reached out towards me. I have never seen anything as pure and beautiful in all my years. A feeling of warmth and kindness yet determination and willfulness enveloped my soul. I was the little Rose back on Aporia, looking up at the stars in the night, hoping for a place to get lost." '---Entry 4366. 199.956.M41.---' "The report I sent to Ecclesiarchy officials has finally been over-viewed and apparently Lady Forlorn has been officially acknowledged as a Saint. I have sent my agents to Tumulus to alleviate any concerns Blood Wights command will have. The agents will remain as advisors under their Chapter Master and report to me in case any concern arises. He won't be too happy about that I am sure, but he will comply. Other Inquisitors began referring to me as the 'White Hand of the Inquisition' for the peaceful resolution to this situation. I 'ended the conflict with minimal casualties, introduced a new Saint to the Imperium and brought safety to the region by confirming the Astartes loyalty'. Yet it all rings hollow. I was ready and willing to destroy an entire Chapter and sacrifice countless lives in doing so. If not for the advice of Colonel Commander Laurencius and the other Generals to agree to their Chapter Masters deal and enter their catacombs to witness this spirit, I would have went on to destroy them. '' '---Entry 4441. 800.956.M41.---''' "My spies and information brokers have come through with information on Marcellus' motives. They found several safehouses on the Hive World he died, that cursed place. Even in death he is feeding us information, and if it is all true this web he wove stretches back to the cult we were investigating when I was but an acolyte under that traitors wing. I wonder if he was corrupt from the very start. How far was the veil stretched over my eyes? Whoever is behind this mysterious chaos cult is smart enough to remain hidden for a hundred years if not more." '---Entry 4499. 001.957.M41.---' Crooked Web "The reports are flocking back in dozens a day. I have spread my agents far and wide to every Hive of every World in the sector. The latest one spoke of a man working in the mines of Tebran-5 Hive; he takes the long way home every night groggily passing through dark alleys after he visits his favorite bar. As the bustling dies down so does the mans enthusiasm and cheer. He wipes his face and shakes his head as if to jerk an upsetting thought lingering in his mind. He comes home to his family only to lay in bed restless, waking up every hour in cold sweat. The next morning he goes back to the mines. Nobody says anything, because nobody knows anything. The Emperors flock is being lead astray by an unknowable, elusive entity but the patterns are there. Reports like this one are all too common; restless workers in the lower hives, etchings of a crooked tree in stone and flesh, strange ramblings just out of earshot, aberrant shadows just out of sight, disappearing acolytes and the paranoia that grows in those who live. They only started slaughtering my agents recently, which means I am getting close." '---Entry 5300. 102.963.M41.---' "I have tracked down a lead at last. The wife of a foreman on the main dockyard of Atropsis-12 was very forthcoming with information of her husbands late night activities in the shipping plant of the dock. He had overheard that soldiers on the Trade Barge "Peregrin" were worried about the sudden route change of their ship, heading into the direction of Glamagan - a feral world, instead of Scythis as planned. Turns out the commissions officer of the barge had not showed to their little cult meeting as he was assigned to requisition a hundred tons in 'cement equipment' from Feldrake family factories. Gladen Feldrake is an unscrupulous noble even among his own kin but he is too much of a coward to involve himself with cultists. He revealed to me that his factories had cut no deals with "Peregrin" in several years. Someone will watch him from now on regardless, his family's name was on the lips of a traitor, there might be a reason for it. '' Acolytes who worked this lead have acted on their own initiative and should be already infiltrated on "Peregrin" as it leaves the dock to rendezvous with a trade fleet coming from Scythis. They will likely not be able to send word out for a while, my Black Ship will be their shadow for now. The years of stumbling about, listening and watching have finally paid off, the heretics are beginning to make mistakes and I will exploit every bloody weakness." '---Entry 5355. 621.963.M41.---''' According to reports the space-fight above Glamagan was a succesful extermination of the heretic infested fleet by the Black Ship of Inquisitor Thrace and a Blood-Wight Cruiser 'Vigilance' under Theron Achlys. The result was a complete annihilation of all nine trade barges including "Peregrin" which attempted an escape but was boarded and cleared by Inquisitor Thrace with her personal retinue and twenty Ebon Heart sisters. All aboard the trade fleet had been deemed corrupted and all had been put to sword and flame. The Grave Company aboard 'Vigilance' had acted most valiantly, crushing most of the trade fleet by itself and drawing their fire. They received the personal gratitude of the Inquisitor for coming to their aid in this conflict. "The battle was a mess. I was having second thoughts about calling for the aid of Blood Wights. They were always stubborn but this Theron Achlys and his company are downright devoid of any reason when it came to dealing with the heretics, he would not accept anything but absolute annihilation of the fleet and every member of it. Although insubordinate and reckless he proved to be very effective in eradicating this threat, I would have lost many more people if not for their involvement. A fierce yet blind dog can still be of use when guided by a steady voice. I also managed to capture the captain of "Peregrin". It's best that neither Blood Wights nor anyone else other than my retinue know of this. If word gets out, the cultists will cover their tracks and we will lose momentum. I have to be cautious, I can not wait another decade retracing the steps of Marcellus." '---Entry 5362. 680.963.M41.---' To be continued... Personality Rosanne is very much a human lie-detector with an innate talent to empathize with other people no matter how depraved and vile they might be. This has lead to her own mental instabilities and self-deprecation as getting too close to the enemy and maintaining her own beliefs and values is extremely straining for her psyche. She can, however overlook obvious cues and make mistakes just like anyone else, as was witnessed during her earlier years when she missed two traitors who were working alongside her. This can be attributed to her blind spot when it comes to people who are close to her, she fails to inspect them whether on purpose or subconsciously. While not good at manipulating others, Rose is very aware of social cues and sees through veils of pleasantry and picks up on lies. Rose is often conflicted between ruthlessness and devoted idealism. She wants to see the best in people but can't ignore the worst. Inquisitor Thrace is very diligent when on the hunt or investigating heresy, she excels at the chase and quite often outwits her opponents with some select exceptions. Having been brought up by a Rogue Trader of prominence she was well educated and learned noble customs, despite her general dislike for the indulgent lifestyle of the wealthy and powerful. Having an eidetic memory, Rose has gained knowledge in various subjects ranging from social customs of various worlds, to engineering to combat strategy over the years as an Inquisitor. Rose has taken alcohol and Lho-sticks for her lovers in the recent years in an attempt to drown out the pain she has gathered over the years. What had kept her idealism and will in her earlier years was her faith in the Emperor and His servants. Her experiences have sharpened her mind into a more cynical edge, having seen the horrors and atrocities men will do to escape their perceived tyranny. Rose still remains a loyal and headstrong servant of the God-Emperor but can't find strength in her prayers any longer, preferring results and narcotics. Appearance Rosanne has a fair skin and has kept her looks despite being well over a hundred years old, due to her noble upbringing, life-extending sanguinary actuators and several rejuvenative implants. She wears her copper hair with strands of grey in a short messy ponytail at the back and a fringe in front, covering her cybernetic implant. Her one organic eye is hazel while the red light from the cybernetic occulus shines through her hair. She has a beautiful yet damaged face as the rejuvenative implants are failing slightly on the right side of her face, where signs of age form around the cybernetic eye. Rose is rarely seen without a dour, inquisitive look on her face, years of experience and sights of betrayal and corruption having taken that away. Inquisitor Thrace wears a standard body glove cut at the arms. Light, ornate ceramic plates are strapped over her chest and lower legs for extra protection and inscribed with holy markings for defense against the powers of the warp. Over her armor she wears a high-collar black leather tail-coat. She is often seen with a lit up Lho-stick. Equipment *Sanct-Aculeus - The power sword of Inquisitor Thrace. Once activated it burns in a bright blue corona of energy and has felled many heretics. It was gifted to Rose by her family some time after she became an Inquisitor. The pommel is adorned with an intricately carved blackbird carrying a heart - the sigil of House Thrace. The rain-guard is shaped as an Imperial Aquila with the symbol of the Inquisition in the middle. *Hand of Retribution - Bionic left arm of the Inquisitor. This arm is guarded by several layered ceramite plates able to withstand gunfire and marked with holy inscriptions to ward of daemons and evils of the warp. Once activated the arm acts effectively as a null rod, crackling with anti-psychic powers it nullifies the powers of the warp on touch. *Hand of Deliverance - Bionic right arm of the Inquisitor, it is identical to the left, except for the inbuilt Purgatus Crossbow within the forearm mechanism. Upon activation the limbs of the crossbow spring outwards ready to deliver silvered stakes at enemy Psykers blocking them from the warp and potentially killing them. *'Cupitor' Inferno Pistol - Custom Inferno pistol granted to the Inquisitor by her mentor. *Excrutiators - these portable, collapsible torture devices are often used by the Inquisitor to interrogate heretics who are unreadable to her. Nothing like pain to get a traitor chirping secrets. *Rosarius - a standard yet rare Rosarius in the shape of the Inquisitorial sigil. Rose wears it around her neck and it is usually hidden in her coat pocket to not give away the extra protection to her enemies. *Cybernetic Face Implant - After losing her right eye and ear on Nareman IV they were replaced and enhanced with this implant. Granting the Inquisitor access to various types of vision, heart-rate sensors, temperature gauge, pressure indicator, oxygen meters and acute hearing this implant enhances the Inquisitors ability to discern lies and grants her superior tactical awareness. *Twin Raven Familiars - These constructs are similar to a Cherub in that they are shaped to resemble another being, in this case a raven-like bird. This serves their purpose of inconspicuously watching and listening on the behest of their Inquisitor master. Both are connected to Thraces cybernetic face implant, feeding her any information they come across. They have the intelligence of their living analogue, albeit well trained and slavishly loyal to their master. *''Libro Insusurro'' - This tome was passed down generations of Inquisitors and held by Inquisitor Marcellus until his untimely demise at the hands of Rosanne Thrace who claimed the book as her own. The tome is clad in dark leather and iron, torn and rusted, worn out by time. New pages and torn parchments have been added to the old ones as decades went by. The contents of the book are all ciphered with personal codes and puzzles left by hundreds of Inquisitors that held the book through the years. What Rosanne has managed to decipher are dates, locations and coordinates of old investigations of heresy within Segmentum Obscurus and more prominently Argus Sector. Inquisitor Thrace hopes that unlocking the secrets of this tome will lead her to uncovering the secretive Chaos cult plaguing the Sector. Retinue Nila Uldred Newest and the only acolyte of Inquisitor Thrace, she is most often assigned to information gathering and record-keeping which is most displeasing to the young acolyte eager to vanquish heretics. Rose feels protective of her acolyte due to her past experiences with those closest to her. This is also the reason Nila is treated with professional coldness and distance. Knowing she would form an attachment to her student, Rose forces herself to pull away. Nila is also a Theta level psyker and a very intelligent acolyte in her own right. She was born into a noble family in the upper Hives and comes from a similar background to her mentor but was taken to Terra due to her psychic abilities. She was then discovered by Rosanne who took the young psyker under her wing and saw potential for a great inquisitor within her. Vasily Belov Inquisitors pet psyker, Vasily is a devoted servant of the Emperor and the Inquisition. Torn away from his life by a Black Ship he was sent to Terra where he was taught of his powers and guided into the Emperors light. Inquisitor Thrace often uses Vasily to hunt down other unsanctioned or rogue psykers or those under the influence of chaos. Unlike several other psykers in the Inquisitors employ who fell to the dangers of the job, Vasily proved to be cunning as well as proficient in his psychic powers being an Epsilon level psyker, thus earning Rosanne's respect and trust. Inzur Thaan A Vindicare Assassin of renowned skill and kill count, Inzur is under direct employ of the Inquisitor and is often regarded as her bloodhound. Unquestionably loyal and deadly he is the left hand of the Inquisitor dispensing justice of the Emperor at her command. Rumors are abound of a relationship between the two, but it remains just talk among the servants as they conduct themselves in a professional manner in public. In twenty years under Rose's wing, Inzur has not failed a single hit and has ended many an insurgency and heretic organization with a single well placed shot from his Exitus rifle that he affectionately named 'Duchess'. Rose first met Inzur during a hunt after an Eldar sympathizer organization on an Imperial Hive World. He was assigned to the Inquisitors retinue to help quell this xenos cabal. During an investigation outside a Hive city in the slums surrounding it, the Inquisitors squad was ambushed by Eldar and traitor human forces, pushing them back into a ruin. Cut off of all reinforcements and about to be overrun, Thaan snuck out through the ruined sewers silently dispatching traitors without alerting the larger group. Once he made it out he could've succumbed to his survival instincts and escaped, instead he perched himself at the back of the ambushing Eldar force and killed twenty Eldar including the leader before they became aware of his presence. This allowed Inquisitor Thrace to make a break for it and take the upper hand, eradicating the xenos cult. Since than Inzur Thaan has been a loyal servant in Inquisitors employ. Cupita and Avita Twin Sisters of Silence and personal bodyguards of the Inquisitor. Rosanne specifically requested for a Sister of Silence after the significant amount of trouble she was having with a cabal of Chaos worshipers,two arrived instead. Both blood and oath sisters, Cupita and Avita are as ravenous as they are zealous. Inquisitor has since used them as her own ever vigilant shadows, stalking by her side whenever Thrace would go in the field. Their null presence is always focused on the Inquisitor to prevent any psychic attacks and tampering aimed at their master. They are clad in Vratine armor typical to their order. Cupita wields a Bolter, while her sister prefers the Executioner Greatblade. Vox Tacitus Conclave As the danger of an insidious Chaos Cult grew across the Argus Sector, Inquisitor Thrace responded with convening a secret conclave. A dozen Inquisitors were called to Scythis Cluster, to the most unlikely location for such a meeting - Nareman IV, the world where Inquisitor Marcellus revealed his treachery decades ago. The location made the invitees uneasy, but that only helped with the secrecy that Thrace was hoping for. Meeting in the hallowed ruins where the previous conclave was slaughtered, Inquisitor Thrace revealed her findings to her comrades. What she revealed, however, was not the real investigation. Thrace fed the Inquisitors a conspiracy of corrupt nobles, large enough to warrant a conclave and believable enough due to her ties with the nobility. Inquisitor Thrace planned to use the Conclave as her unwitting agents, to investigate a nonexistent crime, feed her information and mislead the cultists. So was Vox Tacitus Conclave born, out of paranoia and deception. Relations Feel free to add your own. Abel The Rogue Culexus Assassin is best described as the nemesis of Inquisitor Thrace. The two have had a checkered and complicated relationship between them for nearly a century, a cat and mouse game where neither of them are really sure of their roles. Abel is very much a psychopath, driven purely by his own curiosity of how much he can get away with and how much terror and pain he can inflict upon others. He loves toying with people which is also his biggest weakness. During their time at the employ of Inquisitor Marcellus, Rose got too close to Abel, to the point where she did not see his eventual betrayal coming. Only then did she really understand the monster hidden behind the facades of friendship and politeness. Abel reveled in torturing the young Inquisitor by killing those close to and around her, leaving her alive all the while considering her a friend in his own twisted way. After all she was the only one who truly understood him and empathized with him even after all the atrocities he had committed. When it came down to the end of the line and Rose had to make a decision to his fate, she ordered both Abel and Rogue Inquisitor Marcellus killed. Abel survived, killed the assassins and captured Rose. Injecting her with drugs and torturing her mentally they were both lost in the Hives for several weeks as she helplessly witnessed the assassins horrific acts of cruelty to others. She managed to escape, however the conditions of her escape remain obfuscated by conflicting reports. House Thrace House Thrace is a prominent Rogue Trader dynasty operating within Segmentum Obscurus and Segmentum Solar. Their name can trace lineage back to the first Dark Age although most of it has been lost to tides of time. Currently the dynasty is under control of Reuben Thrace a Rogue Trader who has survived long enough to secure a sizeable trade dynasty and brought in dozens of worlds into the Emperors light and making a fortune along the way. Currently a decrepit old man kept alive by extensive cybernetics, he is intent on building a legacy and keep his family in control of the trade routes and Imperial worlds after his passing. His eldest son has no interest in running a business, preferring wasting his life away whoring and drinking. His eldest daughter has gone missing on an expedition and never seen again, and his youngest child - Rosanne has forsaken her legacy and instead has chosen to become an Inquisitor. This has soured their relationship over the years, as the justice driven Inquisitor often disapproves of the business conducted by her father often bordering on heresy and her father can't stand the fact that his most promising and talented child would forsake her predisposed destiny. Inquisitor Jacob Flux Thrace first met Jacob while she was Marcellus' acolyte, and even then was suspicious of him. She found it hard to read him, hard to detect his lies; she even thinks he actively tried to mess with her by making obvious lies sound like total truths. In her later years she also began to suspect he knew something about Marcellus and Abel, something about their true nature, but never acted on it. For these reasons she is deeply suspicious of him. Weasel Under an investigation by the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Inquisition for the charges of tech heresy, Rosanne Thrace was dispatched alongside Mord Bösewicht von Totenkinder to apprehend the Sacristan of House Cadmus. Weasel however covered his tracks very well indeed, and neither were able to uncover anything. Things took a rather unexpected turn when the sardonic sacristan took a romantic liking to Thrace, who was equal parts put off and amused. As of currently, she has refused his advances, but manipulated his feelings enough to get him to admit that he ran a massive, interplanetary smuggling ring. Realizing his actions were based solely for the protection of his Knight, Sir Jacob, Thrace withheld the information from Totenkinder, but demanded that Weasel curtail his actions. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own. Category:Imperial Characters http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Argus_Sector#Order_of_the_Ebon_HeartCategory:Inquisitors Category:Ordo Hereticus Category:PaperScraps Category:Imperium Category:Argus Cluster Category:Inquisition